


Say Yes

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Angel</p><p>A PWP inspired by the Elusive Lover banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).
> 
> \--  
> Disclaimer: If they belonged to me, they'd have an Imperator sized bed and a food synthin their bedroom, and run the New Republic Ship Design Committee and the Jedi Academy from bed. But, alas, they are George Lucas', and he doesn't let them have nearly this much fun.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Gayle for the very lovely banner that got me thinking "Just what is Han whispering?" 
> 
> Warning: This fic contains some very mild dominant/submissive play. Total consent, no pain, nothing nasty. Just 2 beautiful men making sweet, if slightly unusual, love. 
> 
> Feedback: I crave it. It makes the bunnies breed.

"Say yes."   
  
Not quite a command, not quite a question, the words breathed across Luke's ear. It was an offer. One he alone had the power to accept or reject. He leaned back into his lover's broad chest and allowed himself to be wrapped in the strong arms as he thought.   
  
"Say yes."   
  
The second call. Faint stubble scratched his cheek as the sibilants hissed over his ear.   
  
Han was asking him to trust, to let go, to give himself over to whatever experience awaited him behind the two words. He had little time. Han would ask once more, and if he didn't say yes before the "I love you" he would never know. The big hands cradled his upper arms.   
  
"Say--"   
  
"Yes!" Luke turned abruptly and delivered a fierce kiss to the full lips still half-trying to finish the offer.   
  
"Kid, have I told you lately that I love you?"   
  
"This morning. Now, what's up?"   
  
"Lots of things." The bigger man shifted, letting Luke feel the answer.   
  
"I meant what have I gotten into?"   
  
"Wait and see." A devious smile crossed Han's face. "Actually, don't. Feel, don't think," he added, twitting Luke with a favorite quote. He gently wrapped a soft seln cloth strip over Luke's eyes. "And no cheating with the Force, either." He stood up and pulled Luke to his feet. "Let me guide you."   
  
Han laid his hands flat on Luke's back and pressed softly. Luke stepped forward. He made his way slowly, the thumbs tracing small circles on his shoulderblades distracting him. At the door of the room, Han turned him gently by the shoulders and guided him to the bed.   
  
Once there, Luke sat on the huge bed, and Han pressed him to lie back. Deciding that there were too many clothes in the way, he undressed his partner with a gentle touch. Luke was hard before he finished.   
  
"Lie quietly, and let me take care of you." Han pressed the words aganst his neck. The light kiss on the smooth skin of his inner arm took Luke by surprise, and he shivered.   
  
*When did he become so fragile?* Han wondered. *If I press just wrong, he'll shatter like spun glass.*   
  
Like the spun glass, Luke was beautiful. Too many late nights, too much work, and the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders had not hardened him, but given him a transparency. A Force sensitive might have seen him becoming a refracting crystal for that energy field. But Han was more pragmatic and saw only the delicate bones of the face, made prominant by too many missed meals, and the luminosity of Luke's skin. He lay on his back, eyes covered in pale gold seln, hands beside his head with the palms vulnerably exposed. His lips were slightly parted and almost begged for a kiss.   
  
Instead, Han ran a very light tongue over the exposed right palm. Luke was still sensitive about the right hand, sometimes referring to it as if it were a seperate entity from his body. And sometimes, if his mood was too dark, he would treat the appendage as if it were evil, and trying to infest the rest of him. The fingers twitched, and Han nibbled them one by one, lightly, never hurting.   
  
He continued down the arm, exploiting the tender flesh of the inside. He watched the goosebumps rise as he nipped, very gently, at the upper arm.   
  
"Relax," he whispered, running a questing tongue up Luke's neck and catching the earlobe between his teeth. "I won't hurt you. You have to trust me. You're still tense."   
  
After several more minutes of caressing and kissing everywhere on Luke's face except his mouth, Han finally captured his lips in a very slow kiss. When Luke tried making it more insistent, he pulled away.   
  
"You said yes, remember?" He returned to working on the hands. He breathed out slowly and steadily, letting the air play over the sensitive fingertips.   
  
"I remember," came the soft sigh. Luke twitched his fingers under the relentless assault of teeth, lips and fingers.   
  
"Hsst!" Han pinned his hands to the pillow, interlacing their fingers. "You look so good like this." Now the kiss was hard and passionate. The open tongue ran down his throat again and over a collarbone. After a moment's thought, Han breathed out again, the warm air teasing one large nipple into a firm point. The big hands traced out each rib and curve of muscle, wondering at the compact strength they explored.   
  
Luke arched, trying to coax his lover lower, wanting to feel that talented mouth engulf him. But to no avail. Teasing was the order of the day, and the main erogenous zone was apparently to go untouched a while longer.   
  
Almost at the end of his own control, Han licked his way back up for another kiss. He made it last, tasting the warm softness of the mouth beneath him for several minutes.   
  
"No more teasing. Let me take care of you." He moved off, and ran one large hand slowly down his lover's side. "On your side."   
  
Luke rolled away, relaxing as Han's arms went around him. The one under his neck spread along the length of his arm, sensitizing the skin. The warmth of the bigger body at his back, enveloping him in a full-body hug soothed him. The other hand made a surprisingly delicate exploration of his chest, circling his nipples, stroking along his sternum and tracing out the ribs. It drifted lower, across the stomach well-muscled from many hours of training and teaching and down to where the faint line of hair swelled into dark curls. Across the front of the thighs, up the back and in between them, carefully avoiding the obvious erection, posessing the hidden flesh of the perineum and the secret place where his thigh joined his torso. Han had discovered the sensitivity of that particular spot quite by accident, and enjoyed the unusual location.   
  
Luke was practically squirming by the time the ever-so-patient hand slid around to enclose him, circling the velvety head with a firm thumb. "Ahhh," he sighed.   
  
"Shhhh." A brief fumble with the hand under his neck, and the one pleasuring him stopped. Slick wet fingers between his legs, opening, and spreading him. Rough stubble rubbing against his neck, his face. Luke squirmed a little more.   
  
Bluntness, pressing firmly, then entering. He relaxed, breathing deeply. Only when he pressed back, did Han continue. This was a duet they had learned years ago, and the steps never varied. And, no one was ever hurt because of this dance.   
  
At Luke's response, Han buried himself deeply, luxuriating in the feel of his lover. It had been too long for everything. He mentally counted the days, trying to keep from finishing on the second thrust like an over-excited teenager. The number he arrived at astounded him. He left off stroking Luke, and tipped the well-loved face back to him, marvelling at the alien aspect the blindfold lent it.   
  
"Has it really been three weeks since we've done this?"   
  
Luke kissed him. "Yes. We've both been busy, it seems like we never see each other. You end up falling asleep before I get home, either watching the holovid or working. I haven't been good company lately."   
  
"You're the best company. Always. Everyone has bad weeks. How many new students did you assess?" Han kissed his ear. "A dozen?" A kiss to his neck. "And patching up that quarrel between dignitaries for Leia." A kiss on his cheekbone. "And the new information you got on the Jedi Order from your father's estate." Another on the ear. "Sorting out that estate, too." A lengthy one on the neck. "I'm sorry about turning the thermostat too cold. I thought I had two days before you got home."   
  
"You're forgiven. Especially if this is the making-up."   
  
"No, just some fun. I want you to just relax and enjoy yourself. Let me do the work." Sufficiently delayed to enjoy himself, Han started a slow, deep thrust. "That good?"   
  
"Yessss," Luke hissed. He thrust against empty air. Not one to leave a partner hanging, Han obligingly provided some friction. He returned to working on Luke's neck, leaving faint red marks.   
  
"You forgot to depiliate again," Luke mumbled, arching his throat for more.   
  
"Did it on purpose. I've been planning this." This time, he nipped lightly, soothing the spot instantly with his tongue. Between the nibbling at the most sensitive point of his neck, and the deep pressing, Luke went into a paroxysm of thrusting and meeting Han's thrusts, trying for more stimulation.   
  
Han stopped all motion, and let go. He ran his hand slowly over Luke's side. "Shhh. Hold still. Let me take care of you. We don't want this over too soon."   
  
Luke stopped. He brought his breathing under control. Han started moving again.   
  
With great effort, Luke held still, even as the depth, the friction and insistant mouth were all driving him out of his mind. He gave a soft cry as he climaxed.   
  
"Shhh." Han turned Luke's head back to him for a lengthy kiss, savoring the air of contrived helplessness the blindfold lent his lover. His thrusts sped up. "My turn." Now the strong hand was on Luke's hip, holding him immobile so he couldn't meet or respond to the pounding that was growing faster by the second.   
  
The shuddering aftershocks ripped through Han, tearing away the orgasmic numbness. He stayed buried in his lover as long as he could, then tugged the blindfold off and held him close as he fell asleep.   
  
He woke on his stomach, and reached for Luke. The other half of the bed was empty.   
  
"Say yes," came the soft offer from behind him.   
  
*end*


End file.
